


Yes

by Bearfeat



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, I hope chapter 3 is just a video of them doing it, Old people porn with flashbacks, Sorry it took me so long to make these two bone, This might even be 3 chapters just of them FUCKING, don't worry about the flashbacks I will make the old versions of them fuck too I do not discriminate, they need a fic and all the lovin' in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Upon making Cardinal Copia Nihil's new protegé, Sister Imperator and Papa Zero remember the passion they shared when they were younger. They reminisce, compare past to present, are young and in love and then old and in love.





	1. Chapter 1

The cardinal, awkward as he was, still managed to add some swagger to his walk as he strutted back down the hall. Sister Imperator felt an unfamiliar emotion watching him. Pride, she realized. Finally, they had done something right. Copia was competent, probably more competent than his predecessors, and the Sister couldn’t wait to see him blossom into the next leader of their congregation. It seemed her companion was less thrilled.

‘Sister.’ Papa Zero said, ‘My trust in your judgement today could be the downfall of this church.’

The sister turned to him after Cardinal Copia disappeared through the doors. She only answered once the younger man was beyond hearing distance.

‘It won’t be.’ She replied. ‘I know for a fact that this man has got what it takes to take us further, to raise hell…’ A slight grin crept over her lips. ‘I am never wrong. You are smart to put your trust in me. As always.’

The Papa caught the tone in those last two words. For a second, he saw the sister again as she was when they first met, when she first seduced him. But the image fleeted, and the mature sister, the accomplished sister, the sister he had an understanding with as old as time itself, appeared again. She was never as poignant as she was now. Zero wanted to touch her or tell her this, but his arms remained crossed and his mouth shut.

Then, she made all of his thoughts fade with a tender touch of her hand to his cheek. Zero felt his hands drop to his sides, his face fall. He spread open his milky-white eyes in surprise and awe.

‘Yes, Sister.’ He said, even though by ranking he did not answer to her. ‘Yes.’

‘Yes?’ she said, cheekbones high as she suppressed that same grin.

‘Yes.’ Papa Zero held out his arm, and the sister took it. If he could hold on to her now, if she would not use her wit or her power to escape him as she did so many times, he could keep this sister at his side for a while longer.

 

‘There are other matters of the faith we must discuss.’ The sister said, as they strode away.

‘Which are?’

‘Your saxophone.’

Nihil looked over his shoulder, slowly, to not hurt his neck, to see that a lower member of the clergy was already tending to the instrument.

‘What about it?’ He started. ‘It was my father’s father’s-’

The sister squeezed his arm before she cut him off by voice too. ‘I know of your devotion to tradition,’ she said, ‘but here, too, other talent must not be overlooked.’

Papa Nihil must have looked a bit dim then, because in the clever flash of her eyes locking with his for a moment, he saw that, again, she had outmaneuvered him. Right before she said it, some pieces fell into place.

‘I think we can put that mouth of yours to better use, for now.’ Sister Imperator replied his silence, and gasped loud as he stopped in his tracks to pull her closer by the hip.

‘Not here.’ She breathed loudly. ‘Not now.’

‘What do you want, Sister Imperator?’ Papa Nihil growled low in his throat, agitated that she would play him like this.

Sister glanced down the hall. ‘Not here.’ She said again. Papa understood then, and softly he spoke of the place they first… where they used to…

‘Remind me were the novice’s chambers are, please, sister.’

Sister Imperator’s eyes lit up like the morning star.

 

Her hips swayed thin as she led him by hand through the halls. The sunlight touched her hair as she walked him around the east wing and back inside, and he saw a shimmer in hair that wasn’t gray anymore, but ashy blonde. Her legs were long and slim, her shoulders pointed. He felt no need to use his oxygen tank when he was with her. He felt like he lost the weight of his body, and the pain of old age disappeared from his bones. Sister Imperator did that to him. She turned, and he looked upon her youthful and determined countenance. Reaching behind her, she pushed down the door handle and walked inside. Backwards, facing him. As the shadows of the dark chambers swallowed her, her age returned. Papa Zero felt the years grow back in him. He reached for her with boney fingers, skin dry as paper.

 

‘Remember when you first found me here?’ Nothing in this room was brighter than the sister’s eyes or the memory behind them.

‘Yes…’

‘We wouldn’t leave that bed for days on end.’ It wasn’t exactly this bed or this room, but when Imperator was a young, promising novice the congregation was smaller and the chambers fewer. She was staying in the old wing when she caught the young pope’s eye. A flicker of that youth again, but the lust Papa felt for her stemmed from how he felt about her now. She could have gone on reminiscing, but he took her face in his hands and kissed her as hard as his old bones allowed.

 

When the sister gave the door a sharp push, it went almost completely dark. Her lips were warm and her tongue fought his into submission. Papa went weak at the knees as his heart rate quickly increased. He worked his fingers in her hair, and he carefully loosened her ponytail until her long hair fell gracefully around her shoulders. She broke the kiss, leaving Papa Zero out of breath. Snapping her fingers, two candles lit up in the room. Papa shivered when he felt her magic. Then he lifted his hands and unbuttoned the first button of her white shirt.

‘I was always afraid of you, sister.’ Papa heaved with sore throat. ‘Always in awe.’

Sister Imperator smiled, taking the compliment. The next button followed.

‘You have never been this beautiful.’

‘Rhetor.’ She whispered. She removed her black tunic, allowing Papa to undress her further. He pulled the shirt down over her shoulders and opened her bra with a simple flick of his fingers. He taught all his sons that trick. He would never unlearn it.

She was wearing nothing but her skirt and shoes now. Papa followed her silver locks down her face with the back of his hand, tracing down, down. He touched her ever so slightly, slow enough to infuriate her. He knew this. When he grazed a nipple she let out a needy sigh. It filled him with pride. He caught her breath in a next kiss, and her lower lip between his teeth. He closed his fingers around her breast and released her lip, drawing her back in with his hand in her neck. The sister’s legs were trembling now like his were before, and he knew that she saw him like he used to be too. Young, full of stamina, even though that last thing had not aged as well.

Nihil took the sister’s hands and led her to the bed, where he broke the kiss to sit down. His joints cracked loudly. They both took a second to catch their breath.

 

‘Papa.’ The sister whispered. He looked up at her, eyes wide and white. She took his miter and placed it on the night stand. Then she closed her warm hands around his face. He could hear her breathe faster, small whimpers leaving her throat. She closed her eyes and leaner her head back as she pressed him to her chest, where she desired his touch. He kissed her breasts, listening intently to her moans, feeling her demanding hands in his neck. Her soft skin was glowing under his lips and fingers. He smelled her all around him, and it made him hard, the sounds coming from her made him hard, he wanted her, he needed her. He needed to fuck like they used to. He pulled her skirt down, with a strength so sudden that they could hear ripping of fabric. The sister hissed, stepping out of her shoes. Papa dove his fingers in her stockings and ripped them, then he dove his teeth in her underwear. Her scent took over now, and there was nothing else in the room than that.

‘Sister!’ he heaved, drunk on the magic her felt oozing from her.

‘Yes!’ she answered, breathing heavily as he pressed two fingers to the wet spot between her legs. Their passion simmered in that novice’s chambers, but when they called out for each other the candles lit up, Papa could feel all his strength return, and they looked upon each other’s faces, which were sharp and youthful, as if no time had passed.


	2. Chapter 2

Decades prior, they wouldn’t even have made it to the bed. Nihil would’ve stripped her before they even reached her chambers, and then himself before the door closed behind them. Sister Imperator had slim legs and pointy shoulders, a sarcastic smile and soft breasts. Papa Zero was fit, with the tight body of a young man in his prime. He’d grab her ponytail in his fist as she turned her back to him. He’d trace his tongue from her shoulder blades up her spine, nipping her neck, while working a hand between her legs. The sister was hot and ready for him, and he could see her shining smile reflected in her bedroom window as she pressed herself against it. She was with the Papa, and she wanted everyone to know. It made Nihil’s chest swell with pride.

‘Fuck me, Papa!’ the sister moaned, staining the glass with her breath. He pressed his entire body into her, pulling her hair harder. She archer her back, her head on his shoulder, her ass against his hard cock.

‘Yes!’ Papa Zero hissed. ‘Do you want me, sister?’

‘Yes!’ it was high-pitched and needy, and Papa pushed inside her, grabbing her hips as he thrusted. She’d go weak in his hands, sensitive like an exposed nerve, her body vibrating at his every touch. It was magical, being with her, heading to her demands, possessing her. He was lost without her sweet panting, and so he thrusted deeper, harder, fucking her apart if that was what she needed him to do.

‘Yes!’ her sweat seeped through her hair and onto his chest. ‘Yes!’

Papa sought her clit, his fingers immediately cloaked by her wetness. He circled the throbbing nub with the tips of his middle and ring finger on the rhythm of his thrusts. Her nipples hardened as her cunt tightened around him.

‘Yes!’ it was a pained moan, struggling to leave her throat. She pressed her eyes shut as her orgasm took her, and her body pulsed an shivered. Papa was taken by how she could give in to her passion and to him like that, a complete surrender for their pleasure. But he was young, and determined to make her remember him and feel him for days, so he did not follow her. Instead, he took this warm and shaking sister into his arms, and carried her to the bed. She giggled softly as he traced her breasts with his tongue. He pressed her into the mattress with his weight, spread her legs with his hands. He tasted the salt on her sweaty body and savored the deep scent of her as he kissed lower down over her stomach and her slim, pointy hips. He could tell that the sister held her breath as he closed in on her sex. Papa looked at her between her legs he so mercilessly held apart, and closed his mouth over her.

Her lips were soft and swollen. Her voice a whisper when he carefully moved his tongue over her.

‘Good, Papa.’ She said. ‘Like that. You’re doing so good.’ She slowly licked her lower lip, but Papa didn’t think it was intentional. She leaned on her elbows, and he ran his tongue up and down her slit, between her lips, closing in on her clit, but not yet touching it. Her breasts moved when she inhaled more deeply. She steadily started grinding her hips into his face.

He grabbed her legs tighter and forced her to hold still. She looked down at him now, and he saw how his hold on her was working: her lips were parted shiftlessly, and he recognized the sounds coming from them and the sparkle in her eye. He pointed his tongue, licked her more forcefully. He saw how her head lulled back, and at that moment, he sucked her clit into his mouth and pressed his tongue hard against it.

Sister Imperator cried out, loud, her hips bucking, and Papa Zero held her in place as long as it took for the highest waves of her orgasm to pass. But since it was her second tonight, it took longer, and the bucking lasted. She grabbed at his short, dark hair, and small strings of her heat landed on his face. That happened more often nowadays. He closed his eyes, feeling it dribble down his cheeks. The room buzzed with her moans and the air was thickened by her climax. Surely, the sister breathed more evenly, and she pushed him away, as he had commanded everything from her. There was a lightness in her now, and she laughed freely at him, blushing over her entire body, her teeth shining at him. He could devour her, tear her apart still. It was like she grew more beautiful every minute.

‘Sister…’ he groaned, as she worked a hand in his neck and pulled him closer. She licked his lips, pleased.

‘Hmmm…’ he lost his train of thought in their kiss.

 

He kissed her soft lips, which were less wanting now. Her heartbeat steadied, her breathing steadied too. He pressed his hard cock against her stomach to let her know this wasn’t over yet. The sister’s eyes widened, almost as if, in her pleasure, she had forgotten about him. It wasn’t true of course. She loved to play him like that. Imperator was on top of him even before he attempted to roll them over, and she sunk down over his cock, rolling her hips slowly. The Sister archer her back and Papa Zero sucked in a shuddering breath. She felt so good around him. She looked like a dream when she dragged her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face. It was not entirely successful: some strands fell back and stuck to her sweaty skin. Papa dove his fingers into her hips and planted his heels into the mattress. The sister could feel him tensing his body, and she leaned her palms on his chest. They stared each other down, daring the other to move first.

 

All sound faded from the room, and there was nothing but their breathing, sweating, swallowing. If Papa squinted, he could see steam rise up from their bodies. Papa _needed_ her to move.

He pushed his hips off the mattress and the sister gasped, laughed aloud. Her hands moved to his ribcage and she pushed him down and started riding him. Papa tried to control his breathing, to act cool, to not whimper when she rolled her hips. But he felt the power in her dark magic seep into him, her body and warm cunt around him. The look on her face was that of a determined woman, a woman who knew that she would get whatever she wanted, who knew how much he wanted everything about her. When he closed his eyes he could still see that face, her eyebrows slightly raised, her lips opened in a controlling smile, her eyes and teeth shining. But she did not allow it. Sister imperator placed the palm of her hand to his cheek and whispered a new demand:

‘Look at me.’

‘Yes.’ He saw her, felt her. She looked right into his soul and wrapped her magic around his core. Helpless, he gave in and thrusted back into her, their bodies working together, or against one another, to endure and achieve a passion no one on this earth shared. It was almost a struggle of their powers, the way they handled each other then. Papa drew blood from her hips as his fingernails dove into her skin and the sister closed a hand around his throat demanding once again that he did not look away. Her voice broke, and Papa cried out for her.

‘Sister!’ he moaned.

‘Yes! Yes, Papa!’

A loud gasp when Nihil tensed up completely. The sister acted fast: she tore his hands from her thighs and rolled off of him. Before the pope could protest she crawled between his legs and grabbed his erection. When he felt her hot mouth around his cock, Papa came so hard he went blind for a second.

‘Sister!’ he shouted, his body shaking, his fingers tearing through the sheets beside him. She took him further into her mouth and sucked without mercy. Her hair fell over her shoulders and he could feel it touch his legs. He looked at her, and how she still managed to be smug with his semen running down her chin. A new wave hit him and more came. Sister Imperator caught it all, and licked it off him where it fell. When finally it was over, and Papa managed to unclench his fists from the bedsheets, he stroked her long hair away from her face. She ran a tongue over the head of his dick again, and he cursed at the overstimulation, then laughed at her conceited grin.

Spent, he fell back. He was still giggling a bit and the words that left him escaped him before he truly formed the thought.

‘How is it possible I want you even more after I’ve had you?’ He sighed. She lay down next to him, crossing an arm over his chest and a leg over his hips.

‘That sounds like you expect us to be done already.’ She whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

Papa Nihil wasn’t one to feel shame, especially not for the body that had carried him for so long. But when the sister undressed him, he felt like baring himself would somehow nullify their past, as if the changes in his physique would mean more than just that.

‘What is it?’ the sister said softly when he took her hands away from his chasuble. Papa Zero’s milky white eyes were spread wide and shone dimly, as if a strange emotion was emitted from them. He looked like an old cat in the dark.

‘I am feeling the years, sister.’ He said. He smiled a half-smile that faded as quickly as it came. He could see the sister didn’t understand completely.

‘The years we’ve lost.’ He clarified. ‘When I got too vain and you… too captured in the framework of our congregation.’ The sister nodded her head. Her long, silver hair moved over her back and danced as if fed by the moonlight. He let her touch him again when she pressed a hand to his chest and compelled him to lie down.

‘It saddens me, Papa, to hear you say those years are lost.’ She whispered, her voice now hoarse and full in his head. She ran his hands over his chest, her dry skin ruffling the fabric of his garments. Papa closed his eyes to feel her touch better.

‘We have each other now because of the times we never had.’ She wove silver lines through his mind. She shone behind his eyelids. ‘We were becoming this.’ He was warm, his body was warm. Her hands sunk through his chasuble and became one with his skin. ‘When I look at you, time doesn’t even cross my mind. Can’t you feel that?’

She was hovering over him now, her hands inside his ribcage, slowly wrapping around his heart. Her breath on his lips. A lone tear fell from the corner of his eye when he replied: ‘I can feel it.’

 

‘Then let me see you.’

Sister Imperator curled her fingers under the hem of his chasuble. Slowly, Papa opened his eyes. She was still incredibly close, her face that of a determined woman. Her cheekbones high, her eyes dark.

‘Yes.’ He sighed. They undressed him together, and it felt like an unholy ritual. The room was black of darkness and yellow from candlelight and silver from moonlight, and it made their bodies glow resplendently, like their skin was aware of the greatness they carried. They sat opposite of each other, but the sister never broke their touch. After what seemed like a short eternity, she straddled his legs and took his face in her hands.

Papa tilted his head back and received her kiss. Her tongue ran over her lower lip, so he opened his mouth, meeting her taste. He could feel her heartbeat rise as their kiss deepened. Sister Imperator moved an arm around his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her, slightly rocking back and forth in a timeless embrace. Their kissing wasn’t a battle for dominance anymore, nor was it a nostalgic exercise trying to relive what was gone. It just felt good. She felt good in his arms, she tasted great on his tongue. Her wet cunt pressed against his growing erection, but there was no haste. One pulled away for breath and was pulled back in, hands wandered over familiar skin, the air around them vibrated on the quicker beating of the sister’s heart. Her hands grew stronger. Her sighs more pained. Papa ran his fingertips into the roots of her hair on the back of her head. He kissed her jaw when she leaned into his hand. He kissed her neck, her collar bone, her shoulder. He leaned against her chest when she rose up and pressed his ear to her heart.

 

A hand on his expectant member. She stroked him, fingers tight and demanding around him. Papa swallowed hard. He could feel the heartbeat of the sister increase with every stroke, and his followed. He eyed his oxygen tank in the corner of the room, but there was no need for it yet.

‘Sister.’ He murmured without thinking. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and led the tip of his cock between her wet folds. A grunt escaped him, and he bucked his hips, but she didn’t let him in. Her hand over his ear, his other ear pressed to her chest. Her silver light filled his lungs. Her fingers in his spine. Her heart in his brain. The pulsing sound warmed him as they moved back and forth, their skin one, his breath condensed on her skin and dripped down in shining pearls of moonlight.

A memory came to him, a demand that seemed to come from long ago and he softly pulled back from her grip. He looked up at her. Her eyes were silent and light grey before him. She nodded.

‘Yes.’ She said, so softly, he could barely hear it. ‘Yes, good, Papa.’ She rocked her pelvis as she spoke, spreading her wetness over his cock, making him inch closer and closer to her entrance.

 

Sister Imperator touched his face as she sunk down over his cock. He moaned as her eyes spread wider and her lips parted. Her held her tight and moved, watching the changing expressions on her face. She rolled her hips and made him feel all he longed for to feel inside her. He took her hand and kissed it softly, not looking away. He knew that was her prime demand. For him to look at only her. The controlled cry that escaped her was devastating, and he bucked his hips, meeting her movements. Hands on his shoulders, she sought for balance as she moved up and down over him, but Papa took this chance to catch her off guard. He leaned back on his hands and planted his heels into the mattress, pushing into her.

‘Fuck!’ the sister cursed. She attempted to wrap her legs around him, but Papa wouldn’t let her. He rolled his pelvis under her and the sister froze, her eyes closed, a breath escaping her.

When she came to her senses, she seemed stronger, and she reached for his shoulders again, driving her long nails to the bone.

Papa’s mouth fell open. He tried to shrug her off, a boyish look in his misty eyes, but the sister wouldn’t cave. She wrapped her legs around his waist before untangling her claws from him. Still, he was unable to move. She held him in place with her gaze now.

 

Slowly, the sister leaned back too. Leaning on her hands, she rolled her body, and a wave of white fire rolled down with it. Papa could feel it touch base and shoot up through his groin and into his lungs.

‘Sister!’ he coughed, but she rode him without mercy. The candlelight bounced off her full breasts. It made the thin, white hairs on his chest stand on end. In any other situation this excitement would have been critical to him, but she spun endless webs of oxygen in his body. When he pushed, she pushed back, and they were driving each other insane. She felt amazing, his Sister Imperator, but he couldn’t carry out this game much longer. He could feel his end coming, but he refused to go limp inside her before properly pleasing her. Sister’s face was dark, consumed with the lust he was edging on in her, but he was unable to tell if she-

Her eyes slowly rolled back into their sockets when he changed the pace of his thrusting. Papa Nihil gasped, reaching forward.

‘That’s it.’ He grunted, fucking her harder, grabbing her tight around the waist and pressing a hand to her breast.

‘Yes, Papa.’ He had never heard the sister this helpless. This… small. This good.

‘Yes…’ he grunted. He ran his fingertips over her nipple and then reached further down, between them.

‘Oh, Papa…’ her voice faded when he pressed his thumb to her clit.

‘Papa!’ Sister Imperator shouted, and he could feel her body pulse and contract around him. Her claws were back into his shoulder, and her silver light filled him seconds before he could feel her come. The sister went stiff in his arms, her nails touching bone, and her breath curled up through the cambers. Slow streams of her passion ran into his lap, making them even wetter. He could not hold it in any longer. When the sister showed the first signs of relaxation, he let go, and allowed the waves of his orgasm to take him too. He groaned, burying his face in her chest, softly crying out for her. His heart stopped several times. The flames ran so heavily through his skin he was afraid it might burn the woman in his arms.

 

When it was over, it had gone completely dark. They were hot, pulsing statues as time stood still. The sister’s hands were soft now, not drawing blood anymore. Her lips were pressed against his forehead. Neither dared the other to let go first.

 

 

They had been tangled together until the moon had set and the deepest dark of the night started to fade away. It could have been hours, but something told Papa Nihil that only minutes had passed. The fire in the sister’s skin had fizzled out, and they shared a pleasant warmth. Only when Papa noticed that he couldn’t breathe, he realized that the sister was drifting in and out of sleep.

Papa coughed. He used all his last strength tenderly to lay her down. He shifted away from her grip, his blood racing as if searching his veins for that much needed oxygen. He coughed again, trying his best to be as quiet as possible, and dropped to his knees in front of his oxygen tank. He placed the plastic over nose and mouth, and felt gradual relief after two or three hits. He could feel how he dozed off now too, only kept awake by the cold now creeping into his skin.

‘What are you doing?’ The sleepy voice of the sister sounded and a small flame came to life in one of the candles when the mattress dipped under his weight. He sucked in a last hit before placing the mask back in its holder.

‘Getting second wind.’ He joked. ‘You told me that my mouth could be put to good use.’

A smirk shone behind her light, grey eyes.

‘So I did.’ She replied. When her fingertips touched his temples as he kissed her stomach, he felt immediately how she made him better. The sister would always grant him more breath than that damned tank. He loved her for it, even though it was sometimes for her own gain. He tasted the salt and sour of their passion when he pressed his tongue between her warm lips.

‘Yes, Papa!’ she sighed peacefully. ‘Yes!’


End file.
